


bed song

by kirasmalydia (BansheeLydia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/kirasmalydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Scott rolled his eyes. “It’s only one night; we’ll just share the bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bed song

When they were thirteen, Stiles’ dad took him and Scott camping.

It didn’t exactly go well. By the time they got to the campsite, the rain was coming down in buckets. They just about managed to get the tent up but it didn’t really feel stable. Campfire food was out, the activities they’d planned had depended on sunshine, and about the time Stiles started complaining that bugs might crawl up his ass in his sleep and Scott started freaking out by how close the thunder was, the Sheriff gave up and packed up the tent again.

They’d driven to the motel a couple of miles from the site to spend the night before heading home the next day. The only room left had two single beds and as Stiles’ dad sat down on one and removed his boots, Stiles and Scott stood in front of the other, sharing a glance.

They hadn’t shared a bed since they were little kids and having sleepovers. They were thirteen now, it would be _weird_. 

Finally, Scott rolled his eyes. “It’s only one night; we’ll just share the bed.”

It _had_ been kinda weird, sharing a small bed with Scott, but then mostly it was kinda annoying because Scott kept elbowing him or kicking him when he rolled over and since Stiles was kind of a blanket hog, they kept fighting over it. By the time Stiles drifted asleep, most of the awkwardness had faded.

It came back full force the next morning when he woke to Scott’s face right in front of his. His lips were parted as he slept, eyelashes brushing his cheeks, and he looked peaceful and cute. The sight had butterflies swarming in Stiles’ stomach and when Scott slowly opened his eyes, dark eyes searching Stiles’ own, his breath caught and held.

The silence had been broken by his dad, grumbling about his bad back as he clambered out of bed. Stiles had swallowed and quickly rolled away, not looking at Scott as he ducked into the bathroom to claim the first shower.

They didn’t talk about it and by the time they got back to Beacon Hills, the moment had been left behind and forgotten at the motel.

-:-

“Are you sure he’ll be okay?”

Scott taps his thumbs against the steering wheel, glancing in the rearview mirror at Isaac. He’s spread out on the backseat of Stiles’ jeep, pale and unconscious. His shirt is ripped and bloody, but Stiles can’t tell if his wounds are healing or not. He hasn’t stirred and he doesn’t look any better than he did when they saved his scrawny ass three hours ago.

Scott’s tense, expression pinched, but he inhales before he nods. “Yeah. He’s healing.”

“You can smell that?” Scott nods and Stiles wrinkles his nose. “Gross. I don’t want to know what else you can smell on us.”

For the first time since Isaac went missing, Scott’s mouth twitches into a smile. “Why do you think I avoid your bedroom now?”

“Oh, dude, _gross_.”

Scott grins, but when he glances over at Stiles, his expression fades into worry. He breathes in again before reaching out, resting a hand on Stiles’ wrist. After a moment, the pain in Stiles’ body starts to fade.

Isaac got the worst of it since the pack of wolves that had taken him had spent two days gleefully beating him before Scott found him, but both Stiles and Scott are pretty battered too. Stiles is pretty sure his ribs are bruised and his ankle’s kinda messed up, but other than that, it’s mostly aching bruises and stinging cuts. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he murmurs. When Scott just rolls his eyes, he asks, “You okay?”

Scott gives a short nod, focusing back on the empty stretch of road ahead of them. “Yeah. I’m almost healed.”

They drive in silence for a while after that. Stiles dozes off for a little bit and when he wakes, Isaac’s still completely sparko. Scott looks exhausted, eyelids drooping and he’s driving a lot slower. 

“Hey,” Stiles says softly. “Pull over, I’ll drive.”

Scott presses a fist against his mouth as he yawns before looking across at Stiles. “You’re hurt and tired,” he argues. “I’ll be okay.”

Stiles frowns slightly, worried, but Scott’s right. The tires eat several more miles before Stiles notices a sign.

“Scotty, there’s a motel. We can stop for the night, carry on in the morning.” 

Scott looks uncertain, glancing in the mirror at Isaac, and Stiles sits up, stretching as well as he can when his ribs hurt so much.

“The pack isn’t a threat anymore and my wounds will be okay until we get home. We’re both tired, Scott. The best thing we can do is stop for the night and then head home in the morning once we’ve had some rest.”

Finally, Scott gives a nod of agreement and a couple of miles later, takes the exit for the motel. Stiles waits with Isaac while Scott jogs across the parking lot to the small reception. It’s dark and quiet and still, but Stiles can never quite shake feelings of paranoia these days. There’s always something around the corner, waiting for them; peace is always fleeting now.

Scott returns about ten minutes later and moves the jeep to a spot closer to their room. Together, they manage to get Isaac inside, closing and locking the door behind them. It’s small and kind of grotty, with two single beds and a tiny bathroom. 

At Stiles’ glance, Scott shrugs. “It’s the cheapest they had available.”

They try to be gentle as they get Isaac onto the nearest bed, but he kind of gets dropped unceremoniously onto it. He doesn’t stir and Stiles limps over to the other bed. 

It’s quiet after that while Scott cleans Isaac up and tugs the blanket over him. Stiles carefully removes his shoes and jacket, then his jeans because there’s no way he’ll get any sleep wearing them. Scott cleans up in the bathroom and when he appears again, Stiles looks up, staring at his best friend for a long moment.

He can’t help but smile. “It’s only one night,” he murmurs, “We’ll just share the bed.”

Scott cracks a grin and strips to his shirt and boxers, climbing into the bed. Stiles shuffles over to make room, but it’s a small bed, and they end up with their arms and legs touching. Scott’s skin is warm, hair tickling Stiles, but it’s kind of comforting, a solid, reassuring body against his. After a moment, Stiles rolls onto his side and presses his nose against Stiles’ shoulder, just letting the scent calm him. Scott opens his arm, holds him close, and it’s different, but it’s...really nice.

“Night, Stiles,” he says softly.

Stiles presses a small kiss against Scott’s shoulder. “Night, Scott.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
